Moonlight is crimson
by serenarussell123
Summary: edward wants to propose...the love of his life dies...edward goes to italy and is in for a suprise when they are ordered not to kill him.... HAPPY ENDING! EXB xoxoxoxox plzplzplzplzpzlz review and read! i worked hard!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- the end of my life…lying in my hands….

Why must I be in so much pain  
Do you enjoy the sight of my blood  
on your hands, on your body  
Soon I will be nothing but ash and dust  
I wonder then will the pain cease  
or will my torment be eternal  
Why don't you kill me quickly  
Cut me in to so many pieces its impossible to see  
Why do you not put me out of my misery  
Why world why

~Edward Cullen…

EPOV-

~flashback to this morning~

I pulled into Bella's house, honked the horn. It was a beautiful day, and I decided today was the day I was going to propose to her. Bella's came running out of the house, and I quickly hid the velvet black box I had in my hand and put it in my pocket. She entered the car and I gave her a kiss. We were both left breathless and staring into each others eyes.

"Good morning to you to!" she said giggling.

"today is a special day!" I said, as I took her hand and kissed the back of it.

" yes, it's pretty, but there's nothing different from yesterday." She said smiling. "even though I have a theory that you're getting sexier every day…" se sad kissing me on the cheek.

"oh phhssst." I said shaking my head and laughing, "it is you who is more beautiful!" I said, as I started the car again.

"time for school, oh goody. Oh, bella, this afternoon, I have to go back to my house for a couple of minutes but don't worry I'll be back before you know it!" I said stroking her cheek.

"aw, ok…" se said frowning a bit.

"ugh, we're here." I said, damning my fast driving.

-later that afternoon-

BPOV-

I walked out of the school to my car, and found a note on my seat.

It read:

Dearest Bella,

As I told you this morning, I have to be at my house for a couple of minutes to get something. Love you so much! I'll be back at your house soon!

-edward.

Oh well, he'll be back soon! I told myself. I turned the keys and started the engine and drove at a sluggish pace back to my house. I sat on the sofa reading a badly treated copy of Wuthering heights. I got bored after an hour and decided to surprise Edward and drive over to his house.

I got my coat, put on my uggs and walked out the door. I got in my car and started my journey.

APOV- (alice)

I was skipping through the mall when I stopped dead in my tracks and dropped my bags. I could hear Rosalie calling my name, and dragging me over to a bench along with our shopping.

"what's wrong Alice?"

"we have to get to Bella!" I half screamed. Rosalie grabbed all of the bags(which we had atleast 50 of them) and we ran as humanly normally possible. (don't wantto freak out the humans).

EPOV-

I got home, an started practicing in the mirror on what I was going to say to Bella. I had spent atleast an hour on that when I grabbed my mother's ring and it's velvet box and started to go out of my room when I got a frantic call from Alice and Rosalie…

"whats wrong alice…"

"It's Bella! She's going to die! hurry!"

"WHAT!?"

I hung up the phone infuriated. I put the ring in my pocket and slammed my foot on the gas.

BPOV-

I was at one of the intersections when the light turned green and I put my foot on the pedal. I saw something coming from my right and slammed my foot on the brakes. There was a 16 wheel Mac tuck coming towards me at an ungodly speed. I screamed and tried to open the door, forgetting that I locked it. The truck sideswiped me. The last thing though my mind was Edward and I. Our kiss this morning.

EPOV-

I came to the intersection when I saw it…I was too late… I felt completely empty. My life was now meaningless. I sat here watching the smoke and fire raise from the truck. And bella's truck completely broken into pieces… with the windshield broken, and Bella…bloody and helpless on the ground…blood everywhere…bright crimson…

Hope you like the first chapter! Plzplzplzplz review! I promise this story gets A LOT happier!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2 why me?

Chapter 2- why me? Everything I care about is gone…

I quickly got out of my Volvo and that's when it hit me. Even though I was a vampire, I was pretty sure I was going to faint. The smell of Bella's blood was so hypnotic and delicious smelling. I ignored the smell as much as I possibly could, and I ran as fast as I could over to bella.

She was on the ground, so still she looked like she was sleeping… I knelt down and held her in my arms. I kissed her blood stained lips and looked at her. She lifted her hand to my cheek and brushed my hair out of my eyes.

"I love you Edward, im sorry, I wanted to surprise you by coming over…"

"I love you too, you have nothing to be sorry for so stop blaming yourself.

" you should take your own advice." She tried to laugh but she just coughed and started closing her eyes.

"Bella! Please hang on you can make it, just hang on!" I screamed franticly.

"I love you…" was she said..

She smiled and then her head rolled to one side and I was sure she was dead. She gave her last heart beat…and that was the end of my Bella…I officially had no reason to live…to excist…

I hugged her to my chest and began to cry. Streams of tears…my venom…ran down my face…she was so cold, and covered in blood. I looked behind me at the truck and realized that the driver had been killed by the impact even though there was only a broken light, and Bella's truck wrapped around the front…with a huge chunk of glass missing…

I looked down at Bella and turned her to see a 3 foot piece of glass from the windshield, in her side. I removed the glass and more blood came pouring out…

I picked her up and walked back to my Volvo. I lay her down in the back seat and I got in the front and drove faster than normal to my house….crying the whole way…

Yes I know its depressing, but is it good! Plz review!!!!and tell me what you think and what I should do next!

-serena

-emmett hugs-


End file.
